


| 3 Words | Hamilton Oneshots

by MamaOfCake



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gaybies, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Multi, Tags will be added with each chapter, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaOfCake/pseuds/MamaOfCake
Summary: All you have to comment is three words and a ship, and I'll write a oneshot with that ship and those 3 wordsCredit goes to anther person I saw on here! I wanted to try my hand in it!





	1. The Beginning

Basically all you have to do is comment 3 words and a ship! 

 

Like this 

Roses, Hurt, Comfort   
Lafayette and Peggy 

 

Just like that! Tags will be added as more chapters are added!


	2. The Sweetest Kisses {Jamilton}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Alexander decided *trying* making French pastries with your boyfriend is better than writing some lame old speech.

_**This was requested by LL** _

_Baking, Kisses, Foodfights_

_Jefferson & Hamilton_

 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

“I’m bored!” Alexander finally announced as he sat up. Carefully setting his laptop aside he took a moment to study his boyfriend and political enemy “Thomas…Thooooomaaaaaaas!” He drawled out childishly, pouting “You’re ignoring me…” Alex mumbled, frowning as he got a nod in reply.

 

Dark eyes looked up over a computer screen. A sigh broke the silence “Alex, don’t you have a speech to write?” Thomas smirked “As much as I love you, it won’t be as satisfying to rip your shit ideas to shreds if you don’t bring you A game~” He cooed as he set the laptop down on the coffee table by his boyfriends.

 

Both men stared for a moment, waiting for one another to say something. Anything.

 

“I can’t focus…I mean, everyone already knows my thoughts” Alexander was undoubtedly passionate about anything relating to immigration. Though for some reason he couldn’t get that fire to light. That light that ignited behind brown orbs just wouldn’t spark and Thomas could see that clear as day

“Hm…how about we make those pastries you like? The ones I ordered from France that one time?” Alexander lit up, nodding.

 

He _adored_ those little treats and tried to make them last as long as he possibly could. He was sure he would never be used to being pampered as he now. Pastries from France, chocolates from Switzerland, lotions from god knows where. Thomas clearly has no problem spending money, spoiling _his_ Alexander.

Oh how he loved the way it sounded in his head. _His_ Alexander.

 

“Baking shouldn’t be that hard, we have all the ingredients. I think…” Alex got up and made his way to the kitchen, digging through the cabinets for all the basic ingredients. Milk, eggs, flour and a few other little spices and the such. Thomas joined not to long after, retrieving the bowls and other items he knew Alex was too short to actually reach.

 

“I think we have everything, I mean they were just jelly filled cookies.” Thomas hummed in thought, pulling up the instructions on his phone. They both studied before Alexander grabbed the flour and measured it before just dumping it on the bowl “We can wing it” He said proudly.

About half an hour of arguing later, Alexander dipped whisk into the third bowl of batter and promptly tossed the batter right on Thomas’ cheek. He grinned devilishly “Tell me Thomas, how does it taste when it’s splattered across your cheek? Better or worst?”

Yes, they had been fighting over how the batter should taste. Alexander decided to grab his own bowl and continued to make his own batter after getting pissed at his boyfriend.

 

Thomas grimaced when the batter hit his cheek, before he took a finger and licked it. Still too thick for his liking “Well Alexander, somehow you managed to make the batter even thicker than before…” Smirking to himself, he gathered a good amount on a spoon “Here’s an example, my dear Ham, of how dough should be~”

Alex barely had time to process Thomas’ words before he was hit in this face with cookie dough. He blinked and wiped his face, smirking “Oh it is on, Jefferson!” He picked up a spoon, ducking as another lump of dough was thrown at him

 

Thomas couldn’t help but smile. Oh the way Alexander’s eyes crinkled when he laughed, the way his cheeks would redden just a bit. It was beautiful. Whether he was arguing with the man or just enjoying his time with him, he couldn’t stop the way his heart fluttered.

 

 Alexander Hamilton was truly the most beautiful thing he’s ever had the chance to come across.

 

“Earth to Thomas! What’s going on in the head of yours?” Alexander had smudged flour on his nose, and a small bit of batter stuck in his hairline. A pout adorned his lips.

Thomas couldn’t help but hold his face and gently touch their noses together “Hey Alex…I love you so much…” He mumbled under his breath, taking in that musky scent that was Alexander’s.

The smaller man smiled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends neck and pulling him in for a sweet kiss before pulling away and smiling “I love you too, Thomas” He pulled away and grinned “Not as much as I love cookies!”

Thomas only chuckled as they got back to making their cookies, each of them taking a moment to sneak a kiss on the cheek from other. This was definitely better than writing some stupid speech.


	3. Under The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burr and his boyfriend Hamilton enjoy a day away from the city with one another.

**_Requested by Wapplez_ **

_Blankets, Trees, Stars_

_Burr & Hamilton _

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

Aaron Burr sat on the blanket with a book in hand, watching Alexander as he climbed the tree he was sitting under. It provided a cool place to relax on this hot summer day, where the sun was near unbearable to stand under.   
  
Alex pulled himself onto a large branch, shaking some of the leaves out of his hair “Come on Aaron, it’s not as hard as it looks!” He called to his boyfriend. Aaron only shook his head, not back up from his book “I’ll leave the tree climbing to you, love~” He called back with a smile that only he knew was on his face.

It was just too fun to hear Alexander whine in that way that only he could do. Alexander sighed and leaned against the trunk. He squinted and looked up at the sun before he allowed himself to close his eyes. This was just what he needed.

Getting away from this city was a much wanted trip for both Burr and Hamilton, both of them wanting to forget politics and allow themselves a breath of fresh air. Despite the humidity, this was perfect.

Both of them soaked up the quiet moment, before Alexander decided to get down from the tree. With a small thud he jumped down and walked back to the blanket – Where he laid down on his back and watched Burr as he read. His boyfriend enjoyed the quiet; and as much as Alex himself hated it, he would stay quiet for the sake of his lover.

“Hey, whatcha’ reading?” He asked, rolling over to be next to the taller man. Burr hummed before he laid next to Alex “The Hunger Games” He replied, looking over at Alexander “I know, and don’t give me that look!”

“What happened to the whole ‘I would never read that sad drama’ rant you went on about?” The smaller man snickered, grinning as he watched Aaron blush. Got him.

“I decided to give it a chance, don’t judge me…” He mumbled, setting his bookmark in to place and closing the book. He carefully put it back in the basket and sighed. Alex would never let this go.

“I support you, I’m glad you gave it a chance~” Alex leaned on Aaron’s chest as he laid back, both of them closing their eyes and taking a deep breath “Hey…” Alex whispered out “Thanks for taking me out…this place is beautiful” He whispered, smiling as he did.

Aaron was quiet for a moment, inhaling once more before he spoke “I would come out here all the time after my parents died…my mother loved it out here…”

Alexander hummed, nodding and leaving the conversation there. Neither of them really enjoyed talking about that subject. It was just too tender a topic for the both of them.

They watched as the sun slowly set behind the horizon, the sky a mixture of oranges and purples. Pink swirling between the two. Hamilton and Burr sat in a blissful silence as stars begin to light the dark sky.

Burr pulled one more blanket from the bag when he felt the smaller man shiver, the chill of the night air getting to him. He wrapped Hamilton up, before snuggling into the warmth himself. They both just looked at the night sky, snuggling under the blanket and whispering sweet nothings to one another.

Alexander gasped and sat up, pointing “A shooting star! Make a wish, Aaron~” He looked back at his boyfriend, his eyes sparkling in delight. He could be so childish sometimes and it was adorable. Aaron sat up, tapping a finger against his chin before he closed his eyes and made his wish.

A few minutes later they both opened their eyes, looking at one another. Hamilton was the first to speak up “What did you wish for?” He asked.

Burr smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek “For you to be by my side forever~” He whispered. Alexander blushed and hugged him “I feel silly now…I wished for some cookies…” Hamilton mumbled. Aaron felt himself laugh, a joyous sound when he was happy.

“I love you Alexander Hamilton~”

“I love you too, Aaron Burr~”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

I'm sorry this is so short! Dx If it's too short I'm willing to add on, I just wanted to get this chapter and a few others out before I headed up to camp for a week!


End file.
